Gone
by Kitsune Haru Hachi
Summary: Cerita singkat tentang dua pemuda yang sama-sama merasakan kesepian sejak terlahir di dunia, mereka dipertemukan hanya untuk dipisahkan oleh waktu. YAOI. Miss typos.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Hujan baru saja reda dan denting piano masih mengalun merdu dari permainan lihai Naruto Uzumaki. Meski mata itu perpejam dia masih bisa merasakan suasana damai yang datang setiap hujan berlalu; dedaunan yang basah dan aroma khas yang ditinggalkannya. Lagu yang dimainkan hampir mencapai klimaks saat bola mata biru sapphire itu terbuka dan menangkap pemuda sebayanya yang melintas di balik dinding kaca.

Permainannya jadi bercela, tipis, namun sukses membuat Iruka mempertemukan koran paginya yang digulung dengan kepala pirang itu. Naruto mengaduh dan denting piano hilang sesaat, "Fokus, Naruto!" Masih meringis Naruto melanjutkan di bagian terakhir sebelum konsentrasinya hilang karena pemuda berkulit putih yang menghilang di balik pintu paviliun sebelah rumahnya. Matanya hanya melirik sekilas, takut ditegur guru les pianonya yang berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

"Sensei, yang tadi itu—siapa?"

Naruto menerima cangkir yang terisi coklat hangat dari Iruka dan meneguknya terburu-buru. Coklat itu melumer dalam mulut Naruto sekalipun nyaris dingin karena sejak beberapa saat yang lalu sudah di atas meja kecil dekat grand pianonya. "Siapa? Aku tak lihat."

Alis Naruto menukik curiga, "Laki-laki yang tadi masuk ke tempat tinggal Kakashi."

Iruka menghela napas, "Sudah berapa kali kuberitahu untuk sopan kalau memanggil Kakashi—" Naruto menyeruput coklat hangatnya yang tinggal setengah, tidak peduli dengan omelan gurunya tentang sopan santun dan lain-lain di luar bagaimana cara bermain piano yang baik dan benar. "—dan aku tidak melihat laki-laki yang kau maksud." Lanjut Iruka buru-buru melihat Naruto yang hendak protes lagi.

Walau tidak percaya sepenuhnya pada jawaban Iruka, pemuda itu cuma diam saat gurunya membereskan partitur dan barang-barang yang dibawanya ke dalam tas hitam dan beranjak dari sana setelah menepuk pelan bahu Naruto. Mata biru itu menerawang melewati jendela besar di hadapannya, kacanya buram karena tamparan air hujan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Meski buram Naruto masih bisa melihat siluet yang termenung di jendela kaca pavilun itu. Pavilun yang menjadi tempat tingal Kakashi Hatake, pelayan setia keluarga Uzumaki yang merangkap sahabat guru les pianonya. Tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa nyeri.

* * *

Naruto tidak tahu Kakashi punya sebuah piano, yang dia tahu pelayannya itu dulu masuk sekolah musik yang sama dengan Iruka namun tidak tahu kalau dia juga bermain piano seperti Iruka. Ibunya melarangnya bergaul dengan sekitar, bahkan paviliun sederhana namun nyaman ini tak pernah dia injak selama 19 tahun usianya. Kali ini dia bebas karena Kakashi sedang sibuk menemani ibunya menerima tamu dan beruntungnya tak ada satupun orang di rumah yang kelewat luas itu yang melihatnya.

Meskipun tak sebagus dan semahal yang dia punya, piano itu mampu menghasilkan alunan yang indah di bawah tekanan jari-jari kecoklatan Naruto. Larut dalam permainannya sendiri dengan mata yang terpejam rapat adalah kebiasaan pemuda pirang itu. Salah satu cara untuk berkonsentrasi, jawabnya saat dulu pernah ditanya oleh Iruka.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Alunan itu berhenti secara paksa, ada suara berat dan menusuk yang mengganggunya. Naruto lantas menoleh terlalu terburu-terburu, "Maaf aku mengganggumu—"

"Kau siapa?" Potong orang yang Naruto yakini melintas di hadapannya kemarin. Ada sedikit gentar karena nada bicara pemuda yang sebelah tangannya berpegangan pada bingkai pintu kamar yang terbuka setengah. Tapi Naruto tahu ada yang aneh. Dia memilih maju tanpa mejawab dan melihat kewaspadaan meningkat di wajah tampan pemuda itu.

Langkah Naruto semakin pelan dan tanpa suara, mata birunya menangkap gerakan seolah menajamkan pendengaran dari pemuda bertubuh kurus namun terawat di hadapannya. "Siapa kau?!" Ulangnya lagi dengan nada yang berbeda, takut, namun tipis dan hampir luput dari pendengaran Naruto. Si pirang masih diam.

Saat sebelah tangan kecokelatannya melambai di hadapan wajah pucat yang memancarkan kewaspadaan tinggi itu, Naruto baru mengerti.

"Hey, maaf mengganggumu. Aku Naruto. Kau siapa?"

Pemuda itu tersentak saat mendapati suara yang nyaris serak tepat di hadapannya. "Apa maumu?" Naruto tersenyum maklum. Sedikit demi sedikit dia mulai paham, hanya dari cara menjawab yang terkesan dingin, namun ada satu hal yang disembunyikan. Kesepian, kesepian yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Aku? Hanya ingin berteman." Naruto tersenyum lebar sampai gigi putihnya terlihat, namun tidak dengan pemuda itu.

"Sasuke." Senyuman Naruto semakin melebar saat pertanyannya terjawab. Lantas dia meraih salah satu lengan Sasuke yang meraba dinding mencoba menemukan sofa coklat yang harusnya tak jauh dari pintu kamarnya. Hendak menepis namun Naruto segera menyela, "Kau suka piano, Sasuke?"

Pemuda itu memilih diam mengikuti Naruto dan duduk di sampingnya, bukan di sofa yang dari awal ingin dia tuju. Naruto mulai memainkan jarinya lagi namun mendekati klimaks permainan itu terhenti seperti tempo hari saat bersama Iruka. Mata birunya terpaut dengan mata hitam Sasuke yang memandang lurus tanpa tujuan. "Lanjutkan."

"Eh?"

"Lanjutkan, Dobe."

"Hei!" Naruto tidak terima dengan panggilan barunya tapi malah memilih lanjut saat melihat Sasuke menoleh dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang lurus namun tak memiliki fokus.

Si pirang tersenyum dan kembali terpejam menyelesaikan lagu yang menjadi favoritnya belakangan ini, Song from a Secret Garden.

* * *

Hujan selalu turun saat menjelang pukul empat sore seminggu terakhir ini. Kursi panjang yang mereka duduki sudah kering tapi terasa dingin dan menembus sampai ke tulang. Kushina, ibu Naruto sedang pergi entah kemana bersama Kakashi, dan kesempatan seperti ini tak akan dilewatkan oleh Naruto untuk mengajak Sasuke menghirup udara segar di pekarangan belakang rumahnya. Meski ada beberapa pelayan lain yang melihatnya dia tak peduli, toh tak akan ada yang berani selama itu bukan Kakashi atau ibunya.

"Sasuke, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Hn? Yang mana?"

Naruto mendongak menatap langit yang diselimuti awan tipis, "Kau suka piano?" Sasuke mendengus. Pertanyaan tiga hari yang lalu masih dipermasalahkan oleh pemuda di sampingnya. "Suka." Jawabnya kemudian.

Si pirang lantas meluruskan tubuhnya dan menatap antusias pada Sasuke yang justru menatap lurus seperti biasa. "Kau bisa bermain?"

"Kau bercanda."

Naruto meringis pelan, sejujurnya tak bermaksud menyinggung. "Hei, tak ada yang salah kan?" Lagi-lagi Sasuke mendengus dan itu membuat Naruto sedikit kesal. "Ya, tak ada yang salah selama kau itu normal."

"Kau normal." Bantah Naruto. Sasuke terdiam, diam yang membuat Naruto tercekik. Mereka baru bertemu dan berkenalan tiga hari yang lalu, dia bahkan tak tahu nama lengkap Sasuke. Tapi entah mengapa dia merasa begitu senang berdekatan dengan pemuda pendiam tapi tampan itu. Mungkin karena dia adalah yang pertama. Teman pertama.

"Kalau begitu mau kuajari?" Naruto bangkit dan menggenggam tangan putih Sasuke yang mendengus tak terima namun tetap berjalan mengikuti tuntunannya.

Sasuke duduk dan Naruto berdiri di belakangnya—hal yang dilakukan Iruka saat pertama kali mengajarinya. Tangan kecokelatan itu maju dan hendak menuntun Sasuke, tapi kemudian berhenti di udara saat jari yang panjang dan kurus itu justru bermain lincah di atas tuts piano yang menguning karena usia.

Lantunan lagu kesenangan Naruto dimainkan dengan sama persis seperti yang dia lakukan tempo hari di hadapan Sasuke. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, tak percaya sekaligus kagum dengan apa yang dilihat dan didengarnya. Kesadarannya baru kembali saat Sasuke menekan tuts terakhir, dia refleks bertepuk tangan. "Dasar tukang bohong."

Sasuke mendengus dan merasakan Naruto mengisi tempat kosong di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak sombong sepertimu." Naruto cuma mendengus, "Ayo main, bersama." Ajaknya.

Lagu yang sama namun dimainkan berdua membawa perasaan yang bersatu di dalamnya, terlalu dalam sampai menyayat hati Naruto. Tapi tak sampai akhir Naruto berhenti membuat Sasuke ingin protes karena kebiasaan berhenti tiba-tibanya itu. Sasuke yang ikut berhenti memasang pose mendengar andalannya. Ada suara berisik, seperti tablet yang berbenturan dengan botolnya, "Apa itu?"

"Ah hanya permen, kau mau?" Benda bulat dan dingin kemudian nyaris bersentuhan dengan bibir Sasuke, walau dia tahu Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya dengan itu dia tetap membuka mulut. "Terlalu manis." Komentarnya.

"Huh? Kau tak suka?"

"Kalau terlalu manis." Naruto terkekeh dengan napas yang tak beraturan, "Ah, sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau sepertinya tidak suka padaku." Ujar Naruto penuh percaya diri.

"Aku suka padamu."

Tawa pelan Naruto terhenti, heran kenapa pemuda di sampingnya ini bisa dengan mudahnya mengatakan sesuatu tanpa memikirkan dampaknya pada orang lain. "Itu artinya kau tak manis, Dobe. Jangan bermimpi di sore hari." Si pirang mendengus geli, menertawakan kebodohannya.

* * *

"Naruto—"

"Ya, Ibu?"

Kushina mengambil tempat di pinggir kasur empuk anak semata wayangnya, "Besok Iruka akan datang." Naruto membenahi duduknya dan menutup buku yang sempat dia baca. "Bukannya dia memang selalu datang di hari yang sama?"

Melihat ibunya yang tersenyum dan bangkit Naruto tahu ada sesuatu yang salah, "Itu artinya kau tidak bisa kemana-mana besok."

Saat ibunya menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya, mata biru itu sedikit membola. Ada rasa takut yang menghampirinya, takut kalau ibunya tahu seminggu ini dia selalu mengunjungi Sasuke. Dari awal memang Kushina tak pernah membahas soal Sasuke yang tiba-tiba tinggal di tempat Kakashi—dia juga tak mau bertanya. Karena Naruto tahu, kasih sayang dan kekhawatiran ibunya yang berlebihan akan menjauhkannya dari Sasuke. Teman pertamanya.

Rahang tegasnya mengeras, entah mengapa dia gelisah. Tak tahan akhirnya dia bangkit dan meraih mantel tebal yang selalu dia sampirkan di dekat pintu. Setelah yakin tak ada yang melihat, dia menyelinap lewat pintu belakang.

Suara ketukan yang mengganggu memaksa Sasuke bangkit dari kasurnya yang nyaman. Gerimis yang didorong angin menampar kaca jendelanya, bersatu dengan ketukan tergesa di baliknya. Perlahan, takut menabrak sesuatu dan mengganggu Kakashi dia membuka jendela, tirainya menabrak pipi putih Sasuke bersama angin dan tetesan hujan.

"Naruto?"

Hanya ada napas yang terengah dan Sasuke yakin itu Naruto—dari aroma dan caranya bernapas sekalipun terengah. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Dia mundur, tahu kalau Naruto memanjat dan mendarat mulus di lantai kamarnya.

Naruto meringis saat dia meninggalkan jejak kecokelatan di lantai, sekalipun dia berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menginjak rumput tetap saja kakinya basah—dia tak punya waktu untuk sekedar menemukan alas kaki yang layak.

Tak mendapat jawaban, Sasuke memilih berputar menuju meja kecil di dekat kasurnya, meraih tisu dan kembali ke tempat semula. Serbuan angin sudah berhenti, dia yakin Naruto yang menutup jendela. Lambat dia berjongkok dan mulai meraba, menemukan jejak basah tangannya bergerak membersihkan. Naruto masih terdiam melihat Sasuke di bawah kakinya.

"Cuci kakimu, Dobe."

Sebuah pelukan tiba-tiba menjadi jawaban.

Sasuke yang bingung hanya terdiam merasakan Naruto menyembunyikan wajah di ceruk lehernya. Lantas dia mendengus geli, menertawai kebodohan si pirang yang seolah malu kalau Sasuke melihatnya bersedih. Kemudian dia membalas dan mengelus pelan punggung lebar yang menipis itu.

"Sasuke, besok aku akan belajar piano dengan Iruka-sensei."

Pelukan itu belum terlepas dan wajah Naruto masih di sana, di leher Sasuke, meraup aroma tubuh pemuda yang tanpa sadar dia butuhkan. "Lalu?" Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat.

"Jangan mencariku."

Sasuke memutar bola mata, "Untuk apa aku mencari—"

"Jangan merindukanku." Potong Naruto membuat Sasuke kembali terdiam.

Detik berlalu dalam keheningan. Kemudian tiba-tiba Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya. "Aku takut kau merindukaknku kalau aku tidak datang besok." Nada bicaranya yang seolah menggoda kembali, membuat Sasuke tidak tahan untuk tidak mendorong Naruto.

Gelak tawa itu teredam hujan yang ramai di luar sana. Sasuke terdiam dengan alis yang bertaut, tahu kalau pemuda itu tak suka dengan candaannya Naruto maju dan menuntunnya duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Maaf, aku hanya tak bisa tidur, entah kenapa aku gelisah—" Aku Naruto sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke. Mendengar Sasuke yang mendengus Naruto memilih menjauhkan kepala pirangnya dari sana—membuat Sasuke ingin menampar diri karena merasa kecewa.

"Hei, kau tak peduli kalau aku gelisah di malam hari?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya yang terlalu gelap, "Hanya seorang gadis yang gelisah dan datang memeluk temannya di malam hari."

"Hei!" Protes Naruto tidak terima.

"Jangan begitu, kau jadi semakin jelek saja."

Naruto tertegun, tanpa melihat Sasuke tahu kalau dia sedang merengut. "Aku ini tampan, kau tahu!" Sasuke lagi-lagi mendengus dan berputar menghadap Naruto. Sebelah kakinya terlipat di atas kasur, sedang yang satunya dia biarkan menjuntai di lantai. Pemuda berambut unik itu memaksa Naruto memutar wajahnya.

Walau Naruto heran mengapa Sasuke bisa menemukan letak wajahnya dia tetap menurut dan tanpa aba-aba memejamkan mata saat tangan putih dan dingin itu meraba wajahnya. Kedua telapak tangan itu mulanya mendarat di dahi dan berhenti di alis tegas Naruto, ibu jarinya bergerak mengikuti lukisan yang terbentuk alami itu.

Telapak tangan putihnya menyusuri pelipis sementara ibu jarinya mempelajari bentuk hidung mancung Naruto, pipinya, dan terkekeh terlalu pelan saat merasakan tiga guratan tipis di masing-masing pipi itu. Naruto membuka mata dan mendengus, "Tanda lahir ini membuatku semakin tampan, kau tahu?"

Sasuke memilih diam tanpa tahu kalau mata biru jernih itu sedang menyelami hitamnya. Tak tahu kalau matanya sedang menatap lurus ke mata pemuda di hadapannya. Sasuke memang tak tahu karena seumur hidupnya hanya kegelapan yang bisa dia lihat. Tapi dia tahu saat wajah yang disentuhnya mendekat, dia tahu karena dia merasakan kehangatannya.

Kehangatan dua bibir yang bertemu.

Dia bisa merasakan bibir bawahnya yang dihisap pelan oleh Naruto, dia juga bisa merasakan tangan yang melingkari pinggulnya. Matanya terpejam erat kemudian telapak tangannya merambat dari wajah ke surai pirang yang terasa lembut namun tak menyamai kelembutan sentuhan Naruto di bibirnya—dan tanpa dia sadari, di hatinya.

Ciuman itu terhenti dan Sasuke yang yakin Naruto tersenyum balas mengukir senyum—membuat Naruto rela menukar apapun untuk senyuman itu.

* * *

"Naruto—berat."

"Ngg—sebentar lagi, kepalaku pusing."

Sasuke menghela napas, Naruto memang sangat keras kepala. Tapi dia tidak tahan kalau mereka terus dalam posisi dimana kepala pirang itu dengan tenangnya bersandar di pundaknya—selain fakta bahwa tak akan ada yang senang melihat mereka berdua di sini, di halaman belakang kediaman mewah Uzumaki. Sasuke tahu, sangat tahu kenapa.

Dia bukan orang diinginkan di dunia ini, dan dia tahu itu. Mengapa dia ada di sini, menjadikan bahunya sebagai sandaran pemuda yang baru ditemuinya tak genap dua minggu, menghirup udara yang sama dengannya dengan tangan yang diam-diam saling menggenggam. Sasuke pikir dia tahu mengapa. Mungkin benar dia tahu alasan dia berada di sana, tapi dia tak tahu alasan mengapa Naruto ada di sana.

Dia tak tahu. Tidak tahu ada botol bening menggelinding dari saku celana Naruto dan yang dia tahu, yang dia rasakan, kehatangan di tangannya menghilang—secara paksa.

"Sasuke!"

Mata hitam gelapnya membola dalam kepanikan, "Naruto?" Sasuke berdiri dengan tangan yang terulur mencoba menggapai kembali kehangatannya yang direnggut paksa. "Sasuke! Lepas!"

Sasuke semakin panik, maju dalam kegelapan yang membuatnya ingin menangisi hidup. Tangannya masih berusaha menggapai, berputar tak tentu arah dan akhirnya jatuh, tersandung kaki kursi putih. "Naruto! Kau dimana?"

Tak ada suara. Dan Sasuke tahu dia sendiri, lagi dan lagi. Tangan putihnya yang basah karena bertumpu pada rumput secara tak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu saat hendak bangkit, benda itu bersuara. Suara berisik seperti beberapa tablet kecil yang berbenturan dengan dinding botol, suara yang pernah dia dengar dari Naruto.

Pelan Sasuke membuka tutupnya yang bulat, meski tanpa emosi yang berarti di wajah tampannya, Kakashi yang sedari tadi menonton dalam diam dari jendela lantai dua tahu, pemuda itu bersedih.

Apa yang dia genggam bukanlah sesuatu yang manis, bukanlah permen coklat seperti yang pernah Naruto berikan di mulutnya. Mata itu terpejam dalam kekhawatiran, dadanya bergemuruh membuatnya tanpa sadar menggenggam bagian depan sweater hitam yang dia kenakan, ada takut yang menghampiri. Takut akan kehilangan.

"Naruto—"

* * *

Seminggu berlalu dengan Sasuke masih melakukan hal yang sama, tak menyentuh piano yang sesungguhnya bisa dia mainkan tanpa Naruto. Bakat yang sesungguhnya mengalir dalam darahnya, seperti keluarganya yang lain. Sasuke sendiri mungkin ragu dan memang tak tahu Naruto akan datang atau tidak, meski dari luar dia terlihat biasa saja, Kakashi yang akan datang di pukul sepuluh malam dan pergi di pagi buta tahu kalau pemuda itu menunggu. Menunggu tuan mudanya yang bukan tanpa alasan tak ada di sana menemani Sasuke.

Sesungguhnya Kakashi tahu semuanya, tapi dia diam, tak ingin ada yang terluka. Namun dia tak punya kuasa. Dia yang sejak kecil dibesarkan oleh keluarga Uzumaki tak punya pilihan lain selain mengabdi.

Sama seperti saat ini, di pukul empat sore yang mendung Sasuke duduk diam di sofa dekat pintu kamarnya, sejajar dengan piano tua namun berkualitas milik Kakashi. Ada banyak hipotesa yang bisa dia simpulkan dari kejadian seminggu lalu, ditambah botol yang dia yakini berisi obat itu. Tapi dia menepis ketakutannya dan membiarkan semua mengalir seperti biasa. Mungkin saja waktu itu ibunya yang kata Naruto terlalu protektif melihat mereka berdua terlalu dekat. Sasuke mendengus, menertawakan diri sendiri dalam hati. Apakah dia begitu hina?

Matanya yang gelap membulat antusias saat pintu paviliun itu terbuka. Tak akan ada yang datang di saat seperti ini kecuali seseorang. Tekanan yang khas pada tuts piano itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum dan perlahan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Naru—"

Gerakan Sasuke tiba-tiba terhenti dan hening menguasai setelah bunyi tekanan berat dan tak beraturan terdengar dari tuts piano itu. Pemuda tampan itu membeku, Naruto tak pernah berhenti dengan tekanan tak beranturan dan berat seperti tadi, kepala pirang keras kepala itu hanya akan berhenti secara tiba-tiba tanpa nada tak beraturan—hanya suara yang sekejap hilang, tak lebih.

Meski tipis Sasuke bisa mendengar ada orang lain dengan napas terengah datang dari pintu dan suara tuts yang bergesekan dengan lengan tertangkap gendang telinga Sasuke, kepalanya menoleh curiga. "Siapa di sana?"

Tak ada jawaban. Sasuke semakin panik, panik yang berbeda saat Naruto pertama kali ada di sana. Perasaan sakit akan kehilangan lagi-lagi menghampirinya, namun tak lama karena lagu yang terhenti itu kembali berputar—walau dengan tekanan awal yang beda tipis, Sasuke tetap merasa ada sedikit lega yang merayap di hatinya.

Song from a Secret Garden mengalun lembut seperti permainan Naruto sebelum-sebelumnya. Sasuke tersenyum, karena mata hitamnya tak menangkap gambaran Naruto yang dibawa dalam balutan baju putihnya. Matanya sudah lama melihat kegelapan jadi dia tak tahu dengan pasti saat Iruka dengan terburu masuk dan membawa Naruto yang hampir kehilangan nyawa di atas tuts piano—membawa pergi murid kesayangannya yang seharusnya menghabiskan waktu belajar bersamanya. Tak tahu saat Kakashi diam-diam menyelinap dan melanjutkan permainan Naruto.

Kakashi yang mendekati penghujung lagu hampir meneteskan air mata melihat anak bungsu dari guru besarnya dalam piano tersenyum mendengar permainannya. Dia bersedih untuk dua pemuda yang sama-sama sendiri sejak mengenal dunia bertemu dalam waktu singkat dan dipisahkan secara paksa.

Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha, keluarga yang tersohor karena keahlian mereka dalam musik terlebih piano dan instrumen klasik lainnya. Ayahnya, komposer terkenal yang menyembunyikan anaknya yang dianggap aib, pada Kakashi, murid kepercayaannya.

Kali ini pria di penghujung kepala duanya itu benar-benar meneteskan air mata saat membaca pesan singkat dari Iruka. Sekali lagi dia menoleh pada Sasuke yang masih tersenyum. Sasuke yang tidak mampu melihat ada yang pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

_Tuan muda sudah di surga._

FIN

.

.

.

Setelah membaca fic ini, saya mau tanya, meurut kalian ini N.S atau S.N?

Kalau kalian bilang ini N.S berarti sy sudah berhasil membuat Sasuke setidaknya look like a bottom pffft -_- dan ini pertama kalinya untuk saya. Well ceritanya mungkin rada maksa, maafkan sy untuk itu, haha!

Thanks to Jin dan MV-nya yang dibintangi Xiumin asdfghjkl lagu yg sukses bikin sy galau. Judulnya juga Gone xD Sepanjang ngetik ini saya dengar lagu itu terus T,T sedih sekali loh, Minnaaaa~~

Tapi pasti ceritanya sy ubah sedikit lol, kalo di MV-nya si cowok itu dateng belajar ke tempat si cewek, di ff ini sy buat Sasuke yg datang dan tinggal di pavi punya Kakashi wkwk

Anyway thanks sudah membaca! ^^

Best regards,

Kitsune Haru Hachi


End file.
